I want to be Made
by phe
Summary: Alice decides that Bella needs to come out of her shell and model, she convinces Bella to apply to be on MTV's Made. To Bella's suprise she is chosen...and so is somebody else from their school.Summary inside, Canon T for now. I'd like opinions on concept
1. Summary

I got the inspiration for this story while watching an episode of MTV's Made…something my mother is oddly obsessed with

I got the inspiration for this story while watching an episode of MTV's Made…something my mother is oddly obsessed with. Anyways, it was a double episode where two students from the same school were both being made and then competing against each other in the talent show. The show was 2 episodes long and it showed the two of them training and everything then finished the two hours with showing them competing in the talent show. I also just finished reading Violet By Design (the sequel to Violet on the Runway) and it talks about a really tall skinny girl who is super shy and thinks she's plain looking who is offered a modeling contract and accepts it. I decided that it would be a neat concept to make Bella into a shy Violet-type girl.

Bella and Alice live in Forks, Washington. Alice, as always, is fashion obsessed and is always trying to get her shy friend Bella to realize how beautiful she is and model. (Therefore, in this story, I have changed Bella a bit to make the whole modeling concept more believable; therefore, she is just under 6 foot.) Alice is going to beg and plead with Bella to try to apply to Made since it is her senior year and Bella will go along with it not thinking that she will never be chosen.

Edward is going to be the fanfiction cliché Edward (you know the whole deal – super popular, athletic, girls all over him) who decides he wants to show that he has a creative side to him too and wants to be made into a photographer.

Since Edward and Bella both go to the same school and want to be made into a model and photographer, MTV decides to pair them up into a combined Made episode. Rosalie and Emmett are a famous model/photographer couple who are assigned as Edward and Bella's Made coaches.

I do not want to give too much away but I wanted to post this to get the idea out there and see what people think of it. I know I started the hockey story but I was trying to work on that when all the college acceptance (and depressingly rejection) letters started to come in and I stopped writing (due to the sadness of being rejected by Dartmouth and Brown…). Now I'm just not feeling too passionate about it right now; in the first place it was just a story that I started to make myself put myself out there on this site because I've been saying that I'll write a fanfiction for awhile but I have not gotten around to it… I may go back and work on it some but depending on how starting this story goes. So anyway; I will stop rambling now and hopefully I will get some reviews on this summary because I want to write something that people will want to read….

So! Review review! And tell me what you think of the idea. Also any suggestions about things that should happen during the story would be greatly appreciated since I just got this idea and am trying to run with it…

--phe


	2. First Day Back and Plotting

**Alright this is really short and I'm probably going to add more onto it soon. I just really wanted to get an _actual_ beginning to this story up and not just my summary.**

* * *

**BPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I roll over and groan, swatting at my alarm clock. It is, unfortunately, the first day back from school after winter break and it is definitely defiantly too early to be awake. With a sigh, I let myself sink into my pillows for a few more blissful school-free minutes. Vacations always go by much too quickly and today I get to go back to the hell that is high school. Hooray.

My dad, Charlie, comes and knocks on my door. "Hey kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you were up. You've got school today and I'm heading off to work now" Reluctantly I throw off my toasty down comforter and stumble towards the shower. "I'm up, I'm up. Have a good day dad." After scrubbing down with my favorite strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash I'm feeling slightly more human and awake. I dry off and wrap myself in my robe.

Upon entering my room, I am faced with a dilemma I would rather ignore. Clothing. The outfit Alice forced me into and bought yesterday is staring me in the face sitting all lain out on my desk where she left it. Black patterned wool tights, a cream-colored sweater dress that reaches about mid-thigh with three-quarter length sleeves with a bubble hem. Accessorized with a soft leather belt 'to emphasize my waist' and black ankle boots which unfortunately have a heel, as if I need to be any taller. Alice even supplied matching makeup. It is an outfit I cannot consider wearing to school. An outfit fit for someone…more glamorous, outgoing, graceful, someone less plain…less Bella.

While drying my hair I consider the outfit remembering Alice's gushing when she saw it in the store.

--Flashback--

Entering Nordstrom I'm already exhausted whereas Alice seems to just be warming up. 

"Alice aren't we almost done yet? We've been into five stores already and you bought me clothes for Christmas." I'm whining but it's worth a shot…maybe.

"No Bella, we need to find you the perfect outfit for back to school tomorrow!" she, predictably, replies rolling her eyes as if this is the most obvious thing in the world, "Now come on!" she grabs my arm and bounces off across the store.

"Why Ali? We've only been out for a week, it's not like it's the first day of school or anything."

"Bella Swan we're almost in the last half of our senior year! You have to come out of your shell sometime so tomorrow we're revealing the 'new' Bella that I've always known is in there!" The prospect of this seems to make her even more energetic as she dives into the racks of clothing.

I give up and accept the pile of clothes that she throws at me with a sigh deciding it's better to just go along with her. She shoves me off towards the dressing room with only the one outfit 'for now' because she thinks it might be 'The One'.

Once inside I pull it on. The sweater appears to be cashmere and it is very soft and comfortable but I would still never wear it. It emphasizes my freakishly long giraffe-like legs and the skinniness of my wrists. However, as I step out of the dressing room Alice squeals and I realize that she'll never let me get away with not getting it. 

"Oh my gosh Bella! That looks amazing!" She tows me over to the big three way mirror and bounces up and down gesturing to my reflection, "Don't you see why I keep telling you that you should model? Look at you!"

I stare at my reflection trying to see what Alice does but all I see is a sticklike girl who towers over her tiny, beautiful, pixy-like friend. Despite her height, she is not as eye-catching as her tiny friend who has spiky black hair, perfectly sculpted porcelain features, and wide piercing blue eyes. Her hair is plain medium-long length and a boring brown color accompanied by predictable boring brown eyes, and her skin so white it almost looks transparent. This girl is no model, no, there is nothing striking about her…she somehow manages to blend in even with her freakish height.

--End Flashback--

I'll never see what Alice sees in me, I wish she would stop trying to dress me like a model. I realize that there is no way I'm going to be able to wear the outfit she has picked out for me to school. Alice will be angry when I get to school wearing a different outfit but it'll be better than standing out more than I do. Instead, I turn to my closet and grab a pair of wide leg jeans – size 2 extra long – and a plain black sweater. In an attempt to mollify Alice slightly I throw on a long pendant necklace she gave me for Christmas, and the black ankle boots and belt from the planned outfit. With a final sigh, I trip down the stairs grab a granola bar, my bag, and my jacket and rush out to my car to head off and face Alice.

My faded red truck with its frighteningly loud roaring engine no longer attracts as many stares as it used to when I enter the parking lot. Slowly, so as not to mow down any students (or their cars which are flimsy in comparison to my monstrously solid truck), I approach my usual parking space. Alice is already there with Jasper, she is jumping down excitedly next to her bright yellow Porsche. I sigh inwardly; she's really not going to be happy with me. Slowly I park, cut the engine, grab my bag, and slip out of my car. I close my eyes for a second and mentally steel myself to face her.

I turn the corner slowly, not being able to put off facing her any longer. She sees me, her face falls into a scowl, and she plants her hands on her hips. "BELLA!" she screeches at me, "WHAT are you wearing?"

I flinch and cower near my car's fender. Even though Alice is a petite, dainty, and fragile-looking girl who can barely claim 5 feet tall, she is absolutely terrifying when angry and oh is she angry with me. "W...well" I stammer, "you see…Alice…I just couldn't wear the outfit." I hang my head feeling ashamed at my lack of confidence.

"But Bella you looked so amazing in that outfit!" then she slowly takes a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I should be happy that you wore the shoes and that adorable necklace. I guess it'll take more than new clothes to pull you out of your shell." She trails off at the end and finishes muttering to herself. She has that scary glint in her eyes, the one that I usually associate with a horrifying round of Bella Barbie or being used as a living mannequin for Alice's designs. I know that she's plotting something but I choose to ignore it hoping that it'll pass and knowing that I've gotten away with enough this morning. Suppressing a sigh, I follow her towards our first class.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading!. So I'm starting to write this and I'm still not exactly sure how I want to proceed really. I've got some of the first bits in Bella's POV planned out in my head but I'm not too sure what to do with Edward. I'm not sure if I want him to be the whole cliche popular Edward like in so many stories. Ahhhh. I would really appreciate comments or _any_ advice.  
--phe**


	3. Consent

**BPOV**

The few days after the clothing incident passed without much incident. Alice didn't berate me anymore about my looks or what I did (or didn't) wear; she did, however, retain that scary plotting look in her eye. I hoped that she would either drop it or just tell me what she was planning already – the suspense _had_ to be worse than whatever she was planning right? I could only hope.

She didn't keep me waiting for too much longer. At 8 AM on Saturday, Charlie, for some reason, let an overexcited Alice into our house. She proceeded to take away my feather comforter and pillows then dance around my room until I got up and into the shower. Once I showered, she instructed me to put on the outfit I was supposed to wear on Monday. Since I still felt bad that I had not worn it to school like she wanted me to and we _were not_ going to be at school I didn't argue.

When I appeared downstairs with dry hair wearing the outfit Alice squealed, bounced up and down, then dragged me back up the stairs and sat me down on the bed.

"But Alice," I whined, "I'm hungry."

"Here," she shoved some toast at me, "eat this. Sit still." Then she proceeded to attack my hair, first with a flat iron then a curling iron. When she was done, she instructed me to go and brush my teeth. In the bathroom, I inspected her handiwork. She had sprayed something into my hair that made it look richer, shinier, and healthier looking than it usually did and the curls cascaded gently down to the middle of my back bouncing slightly when I moved. I had to admit to myself that my hair did look nice and contrasted well with the cream color in the sweater.

Returning to my room, I was shoved back onto the bed while Alice attacked my face with make-up. At this point, I was very nervous about what Alice was planning. When I tried to open my mouth to ask her what she was doing all this for she just told me to sit still and be quiet so she wouldn't mess up my makeup.

Once she finally decided that I was finished she shoved me into her car. Since Alice no longer was holding an eyelash curler to my eye I decided it was safe to start questioning her. "Alice, what is going on?"

"Well Bella, I've decided that since I can't convince you that you are beautiful and your confidence hasn't improved that you needed more…drastic intervention."

"What did you do…?" this sounds quite ominous.

"I haven't really done anything yet. Unfortunately I can't sign you up without your consent."

"Sign me up for what Alice?" I hiss. If this is about America's Next Top Model again...

Instead of answering, she puts the Porsche into park and hops out leaving me to clamber out of the car awkwardly and follow her. I notice that Jasper's car is already here and entering the Cullen's house, I see him and Esme sitting on the couch in the living room apparently waiting for Alice and me. So apparently enlisted Esme's help... and Jasper's…? I hope that she isn't planning on making Jasper force me into something. Awkwardly I enter the room and sink into the chair across from Esme who smiles at me.

"Oh Alice, you were right. She looks stunning in that outfit," Esme gushes. Alice just smirks at me victoriously.

I decide to be blunt, "Alice, what is going on."

"Well Bella," she begins, "you know how I've been trying _forever_ to get you to _at the very least_ see yourself as everyone else does?" I nod slowly. "But instead you insist on hiding in baggy clothes, never showing off your figure, insisting that you are boring and plain." I just roll my eyes at her but she continues on. "_And_ you refuse to audition for America's Next Top Model…"

Here I put my foot down and interrupt her, "Alice, how many times have I told you I will NOT audition for that show. Just because I'm almost 6 feet tall doesn't mean that I'm model material!" I choose to ignore her eye rolling "so I suggest you forget about trying to get me onto that show."

"Bella, calm down, ANTM isn't casting now so we can't get you on there soon enough" I just stare at her incredulously. "So I've come up with an alternative!" I just raise my eyebrows at her and cross my arms across my chest. "You are going to apply to Made! It isn't specifically a modeling show and just being made into a model doesn't mean that you're committing to it I just think that it'll be a good thing for you to try out then you can know for sure that you wouldn't enjoy modeling." She must notice the look on my face because she rushes on, "It isn't really even about the modeling at all though Bella, we all just want you to be able to see the beautiful girl that we all see when we look at you. I think that if you just give modeling a shot, for the short amount of time that Made lasts, then you might feel more confident and more comfortable in your own skin." She looks at me with pleading eyes. "So please Bella? Please? Just apply? You don't even know if you'll get on the show or not. All you really have to do is let me take a few pictures of you and talk a little on the video! I'll take care of everything else. Please? It'll be good for you."

I just stare at them all, Esme is nodding along with Alice and Jasper is smiling encouragingly and Alice, well, she's sitting there looking at me with these pathetic puppy dog eyes. Well, Alice is right, I don't even know that I'll get onto the show. I probably won't, I'm not very interesting, they'd have no reason to pick me. Plus, if I just get this whole video thing done with today then Alice will stop bugging me. It'll be done and over because I'll never get on the show. I let out a defeated sigh, "I suppose I'll do this video thing for you even though it'll be useless."

"REALLY?!" Alice shrieks and launches herself off the couch, "Ohhhhh this is so exciting!"

"Yeah Alice I suppose I'll do it but I don't see why you're so worked up about it, I'll never get on the show." I roll my eyes as my overly hyper friend bounces around the room clapping.

"Oh Bella, you never know! I think you'll make it! Now come on, there is so much to do!"

* * *

  
**Another chapter. I really need better chapter titles... please review!**


	4. Foolishness

**So it's been forever, I know that and I'm sorry. I graduated from high school and then went off to college and got completely swept up by life. But now I'm making a stab and working on this story again because it's been nagging at the back of my mind for awhile and I've felt like writing it again. I hope that you all can forgive me for being horrible and disappearing! (And sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm going to try to add another one tonight.) And, as always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

EPOV

The clang of the blue mailbox closing sounded somewhat ominous to my ears. Once it was done, part of me wished that I could take it back; to never have sent that package out, well, at least nobody else knows that I did it…

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. I'd been idly flipping through channels bored one day after work and had landed on MTV. That show was on, the one where people apply to be on the show to be coached to become something that they have always wanted to become. I can't remember exactly what the topic of the show was that was on but for some reason it left an impression upon me. All the rest of that night I kept thinking, the people on that show are just regular people. Regular people just like me…could I be one of them?

The scattered and confused thoughts had run through my head all night and then the next morning I foolishly filled out the Made questionnaire; and, just in case, I made a short video clip and put together a selection of a few of my favorite photographs.

Now all that hope and aspiration has left me and I don't feel anything but foolish. What was I thinking? Nothing will ever change for me; this is just how my life is. And soon it'll be the end of senior year and I can leave this place, and hopefully start fresh it was silly to think that a television show could or would help me at all.


End file.
